Trauma Center: Deadly Alliance
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: Donovan and Delphi have Michael's new family in their sights. Will returning to his past life mean survival or the end of everything he holds dear? MichaelNaomi centric Minor DerekAngie Scheduled for Editing
1. Time Moves On

Me: Back with the horn dogs...

Michael: I resent that remark.

Me: Nice to have you in the author's section.

Michael: ... So that's what it is...

Me: Yup...

Picup: (_walks past_)

Me: (_yells_) Let me borrow the blackmail later!

Picup: Okay!

Me: Oh yeah... Let's begin typing! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center because Atlus does.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Deadly Alliance

Chapter 1: Time Moves On

oOoOoOo

Naomi's eyes were closed as she smiled contently, stroking her bulging stomach with her  
hand. Eight months had put those nightmarish events that had befallen everyone at  
Caduceus and beyond behind. Eight months had also given her time to feel everything  
any soon-to-be mother felt, mood swings and cravings all in the mix. As expected, about  
four weeks ago, Miller had her take maternity leave, flat refusing to let her back into  
Caduceus Europe until the baby was born.

"Wonder who's replacing me in the meantime..." she muttered. She opened her silver  
eyes slightly, looking leisurely at the clock hanging above the bookshelf and laughed  
lightly, "Daddy's going to be home soon..." Michael was indeed an excellent boyfriend.  
They had remained in contact via e-mail, video mail and phone and she told him about  
the leave. Immediately, he had her come live with him.

It was a small house, lightly furnished for one person with a couch, bookshelf, a desk, a  
small table and a few plates, but he had a bed big enough for the both of them to sleep in.  
Of course, she didn't jump at the situation, but accepted it over time. Over the few weeks  
there, she rarely moved since her back would start aching over a short period of time. It  
thoroughly annoyed her, but she was more fretting over the growing bundle in her for the  
past few days.

Placing her hands by her side, Naomi rose to her feet slowly, and started walking towards  
the door. She only made it pass the corner of the couch when pain erupted below. "Ah!"  
she gasped, clutching her stomach. Her legs quaked and she slid to the floor, shutting her  
eyes as it intensified. Suddenly, it felt like a bubble popped within, something wet  
trickling in between her legs. Her water had broken.

The door opened the closed, a thump heard as a bag hit the ground. "I'm home Naomi..."  
Michael said out loud, loosening his collar slightly. He listened, hearing labored breaths  
instead of a normal response. "Naomi?" he called, walking towards the living room. His  
eyes widened as he spotted her on the floor, grasping her stomach. "M-Michael!" she  
yelped, "Call 9-1-1!" "..." he kneeled next to her, pulling out his cell phone instead with  
his right hand. His left hand grabbed Naomi's hand.

He dialed.

"_Hello, 911."_

"Please! Get me the hospital!"

"_One moment..."_

"..."

"_Hope Hospital, 911 emergencies..."_

"My girlfriend's in labor! Her water broke and she can't move from this spot!"

"_We'll be there in 5 minutes."_

The line clicked as the connection was broken and he pocketed the cell phone. Michael  
moved behind Naomi to support her as she leaned back, taking deep, pained breaths.  
"That's it, keep breathing..." he whispered, squeezing her hand lightly. She squeezed  
back, smiling a bit. Sweat was forming on her forehead and she flinched again, "Ah!"  
"They'll be here soon, just keep taking deep breaths," he said. She nodded, "Well...  
someone knows what to do...!"

Her grip became vice-like with the new wave of pain and she let out a small cry. Michael  
looked at her, concerned that she was suffering so much, but then looked up at the sound  
of screeching tires. Footsteps pounded outside, stopping before the door. "It's open!" he  
yelled. The door opened with a bang and the ambulance crew ran inside, wheeling a  
stretcher. "How close are the contractions?" the nurse asked. Naomi took a deep breath,  
"Maybe... 3... 4 minutes...!"

"This is it then!" the care assistant exclaimed, "Let's get her to the delivery room!"

oOoOoOo

An infant's shill cry filled the delivery room after Naomi made one final push. "It's a  
boy!" the doctor announced and then looked amazed, "With... silver hair..." "Is there a  
problem?" Michael hissed, glaring at the doctor. The doctor flinched, "N-Not at all Mr.  
Weaver..." Michael nodded curtly and looked back at Naomi. She was panting, but  
smiling all the same, looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her hand still within his  
grasp.

"Well," the nurse said, making her presence known. She had a bundle in hand, "Here you  
go mom..." Michael released his hold so Naomi could take the infant to her form. The  
little boy was crying, extremely confused and hungry. With no hesitance in her mind,  
Naomi brought the baby to her chest, exposing her breast to allow it to feed. Michael, on  
the other hand, had a few choice glares sent at some watching residents.

"We'll leave you two alone for now..." the doctor said. He turned to his residents and  
nurse, "Come on... everyone out or else Mr. Weaver is allowed to chop off your heads."  
They all left in a disorganized fashion, but, none-the-less, left Michael, Naomi and their  
son alone. She smirked, "Going to give everyone a heart attack one day Michael..." "If  
they keep gawking like that," he growled, "It won't be a heart attack they suffer..."

She shook her head and looked at the baby, "... what should his name be?" "Name..."  
Michael said, looking at his son. The little boy was still awake, quiet after being feed and  
looking back and forth between the two. He yawned. "Well, what was your dad's name?"  
Naomi asked. Michael shook his head, "No. We can't name him after my father. I was  
never on good terms with that man..." "Oh... sorry," she whispered. It became quiet as  
they both thought.

"... Daisuke..."

"What?"

"How about Daisuke?" Naomi asked, smiling. Michael mulled over the name, "Hm...  
Daisuke... well, I can say it." She laughed lightly and he looked at her, "Yeah, Daisuke  
sounds good."

"Daisuke it is then..."

Both looked up, seeing Dr. Greg Kasal for the first time standing in the doorway. He  
chuckled, "Sorry if I surprised you two, but when nobody gets the baby's name, well,  
someone has to come and find out." Michael didn't look amused and Naomi shook her  
head, "Sorry about that Dr. Kasal." "I'm surprised though," Dr. Kasal continued, "You  
never reported you were pregnant to your boss until he noticed." She just shrugged, "I  
have my reasons..."

Dr. Kasal nodded, "Alright, whatever you say."

He moved towards the door.

"Dr. Kasal..." she said. He looked back, "Yes?"

"..." her gaze became sharp, "Do not tell anyone about this... If word gets out, I won't  
hear the end of it." "Alright... I won't tell them then," he replied and stepped out. He  
walked down the hall and muttered, "I'll just warn Sidney... never know when he's  
looking for back up..."

oOoOoOo

Me: Commencing with Deadly Alliance FINALLY! HAHA!

Michael: (_looking at notes_)

Me: NO! DON'T READ---

Michael: (_glares and walks out_)

Me: ... that... dammit.

REVIEW!


	2. Wildfire News

Me: Chapter 2 time!

Picup: Chapter 2 time! Hahaha!

Me: ... Uh, go use your blackmail...

Picup: ... ok! (_leaves_)

Me: Nyaro...

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Deadly Alliance

Chapter 2: Wildfire News

oOoOoOo

Sidney stared at the Caller ID as it continued to blink. The call had been transferred from  
the front desk sure but couldn't they keep Greg from calling three times a day. They  
could just tell him to get back to work. With a small sigh, Sidney picked up the phone,

"What is it this time Greg?"

"_Jeez Sidney... you sound unhappy that I called..."_

"You call everyday Greg... three times even... this better be important."

"_It is this time! I swear!"_

"This time? Last time you said it was important!"

"_Well I'm serious this time. It's about Caduceus Europe's lack of staff."_

"Lack of staff? I think they're fine... they have Dr. Kimishima."

"_That's why I'm calling."_

"... Did something happen to Kimishima?"

"_Yes. She's here right now."_

"At Hope? Miller didn't tell me anything..."

"_Well, apparently, Kimishima didn't tell anyone she was pregnant."_

"P-Pregnant!?"

"_Uh huh... had the little boy a while ago. Daisuke is an interesting name you know."_

"..."

"_Sidney?"_

"Sorry Greg... I have to make a phone call."

"_Ah! Don't chew Miller out too much."_

"... I'll try not to."

The phone clicked and the brother's conversation was closed. Sidney started to dial the  
Europe Branch.

oOoOoOo

"_I'm sorry Sidney. Dr. Kimishima requested that I didn't disclose she was pregnant. I  
didn't even find out until a few weeks ago."_

"A few weeks?! And she came to the US on an airplane when she was close to being  
due?!"

"_I guess she's at her boyfriend's."_

"Boyfriend?"

Sidney was too busy on the phone to notice Victor step in, a file in hand. "Director, I  
need you to sign..." he started but Sidney wasn't paying attention, "I'll have someone  
visit Kimishima then... the baby too... Yes, I will talk to her boyfriend... No, I don't know  
him." Victor raised an eyebrow, frowning as Sidney hung up, rubbing the bridge of his  
nose.

"Ahem..." Victor cleared his throat and Sidney jumped, turning around, "Ah! Dr. Niguel!  
What is the meaning...?" "I need you to sign these..." the R&D said, holding the file out,  
"It's about the recent vaccines and also... some of the hospitals are reporting new strains  
of GUILT..." "New strains?" Sidney took the file, frowning as well. He pondered for a  
second but then looked up at Victor, "This will take a while... and don't mention anything  
about Dr. Kimishima. I need Dr. Stiles and Ms. Thompson sent here."

"Eh... right," Victor replied. He looked bored as he left the room but smirked as he began  
down the flight of stairs. Tyler was the first one he saw. The blonde doctor was leaning  
against the wall next to one of the rooms. The reason became evident as Nurse Sears  
walked out. Instantly, he swept the nurse into his arms, spinning around and laughing as  
she gasped, laughing after realizing who it was.

"Ah! Victor! You're out of the lab!" Tyler exclaimed, finally noticing the R&D standing  
there. Victor rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm outside, amazing. Where are Dr. Stiles and Ms.  
Thompson?" "Oh, them?" Leslie thought for a second, "They should be in the On-Call  
Room right now. They just finished an operation not too long ago." "Ok," Victor replied  
and stalked off. Tyler and Leslie exchanged looks, watching the recluse doctor walk  
away.

oOoOoOo

"Excuse me..."

Michael and Naomi looked up at the voice, spotting a nurse standing at the door. She  
looked slightly nervous. "Michael..." Naomi hissed, causing the blonde to turn his head  
away, whispering a gruff, "... Sorry." She shook her head and looked at the nurse, "Yes?"  
"... You have visitors..." the nurse said quickly and ran away before Naomi could react.

Her silver eyes widened but then sharpened into a glare. "Oh... Dr. Kasal..." she hissed,  
knowing he was somehow behind the visitors. Her anger only ebbed away when Daisuke  
started to wake in her arms. Instantly, Michael and Naomi's attention was on their son.  
Daisuke looked at them both with his icy blue eyes and started sucking his small thumb  
silently.

"Is... this a bad time?"

The two parents, once again, looked up at the door. Familiar, disheveled brown hair and  
copper eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses looked in the room nervously. Naomi sighed  
with relief, "Oh, it's just you Stiles..." "Well... me and Angie actually," Derek admitted,  
walking into the room, followed by his nurse. Naomi shrugged, "As long as it's just you  
two... I don't need to see Greg right now..."

Derek and Angie didn't hear her last comment, their eyes on Michael who was looking at  
them sharply. He smirked slightly, "I remember you two..." "Uh, yeah... Nice to see you  
again Mr. Weaver..." Derek said, chuckling, but stopped when he say Michael staring  
him down again, "Michael's fine..."

While Derek tried to stand against Michael's intimidating eye, Angie walked over to  
Naomi, looking at Daisuke. "He's gorgeous Naomi..." Angie cooed. Naomi smiled and  
then laughed, "And the doctor was shocked by his silver hair." "Your hair and Michael's  
eyes, that is interesting though," Angie said. Daisuke stopped sucking his thumb, looking  
at Angie curiously. He started to whine, looking desperately around the room, reaching in  
the air with his tiny arms.

"Michael... stop scaring Stiles..." Naomi hissed. Michael turned away from Derek at her  
words and walked back over to the bedside. Daisuke stopped whining and clapped his  
hands at Michael's appearance, smiling broadly. Naomi looked up at Michael, "Why  
don't you hold him for a bit?" "Hold?" Michael replied, bewildered. She nodded, smiling  
softly. Hesitantly, he took Daisuke from her arms and cradled the young child to his  
chest.

Derek walked up behind Angie and finally had a glimpse of the newborn and, a bonus,  
Michael actually smiling. Naomi sighed and turned to Derek and Angie, "So... how'd you  
two find out?" "Uh..." The two exchanged looks. Naomi grinned, "Don't worry. I know  
someone told you to visit..."

"... Right," Angie sighed, "Well, Sidney called us to his office and told us everything.  
Apparently, Dr. Kasal called him to just talk about Caduceus EUROPE's lack of staff and  
he ended up spilling the beans." "Then, Sidney called Miller to confirm the information,"  
Derek said, picking up on the story, "and Victor walked into the office in the middle of  
the conversation with a file of paperwork... so, he sent us to check up on you guys in his  
place. Also, he had a question for Michael."

"A question?" Michael and Naomi asked at the same time.

Derek nodded and then scratched his head, "He wanted to know when the wedding was  
going to be..."

oOoOoOo

Me: Ah, after a few weeks...

Picup: Months...

Me: ... what ever, and getting on a new game...

Picup: Addiction...

Me: ... (_eye twitches_) I finally finished this filling chapter! Gah! The good times are coming  
to an end fast here as well!

Picup: Yay! Suspense is going to start soon!

Me: Yeah! RAWR!

REVIEW!


End file.
